


Controlled Burn

by BubblyGreenBubbles



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyGreenBubbles/pseuds/BubblyGreenBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OmegaVerse.</p><p>John finds himself in heat and trapped in a room with Bane. </p><p>After one night together both Bane and Blake struggle to move pass their lack of control. </p><p> </p><p>Based on prompt from TDKR Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fighting with heat is extremely uncomfortable and painful both for alphas and omegas.
> 
> Bane is an alpha who hates that his body has a power over his mind (he really doesn't like when he is not in control over every aspect of his life- because last time he was at somebody's mercy it didn't end well for him).  
> So he never lets himself get into proper heat- he just takes lots of drugs and trys to wait it out. But sometimes even drugs aren't strong enough to stop his heat- then Bane closes himself in his chambers until it pass.
> 
> Talia doesn't like that her second in command is hurting himself this way (it's very unhealthy for alpha to fight with his heat like that) so when Bane imprisons himself again she sends to him one of the newly captured omegas- John Blake.  
> What she doesn't realize is that for Bane it's as much a rape as for John- he doesn't want to take anyone against their will.
> 
> So John is sure that Bane will rape and hurt him- instead he sees a broken man who fights with his nature on every step and even hurts himself just to stay in control. He command John to stay as far away from him as Bane's chambers let him so his smell won't tempt masked man.
> 
> And than John's heat starts as well.
> 
> +I want Bane shackled to the wall and Blake riding him when his heat takes over him.  
> +After they fuck heat out of their system i want Bane to be extremely protective over John.  
> +Bane gets really angry with Talia because she made him loose control. He refuses to help her with something. As a punishment she takes away John from him. 
> 
> Filled because my darling Megan asked me to. Beta'd by Sibilant.

The last thing John could remember was Miranda Tate as she walked up behind him in the alleyway beside the orphanage. He didn’t even hear her footsteps before pain exploded from the back of his head sending everything around him into darkness. All John registered when he came to was the burn engulfing his entire body swallowing him whole.

His heat had started the morning Miranda attacked him, that was why he was in the alleyway. John had hoped to make it home and lock himself inside his small apartment and hide away until the whole thing left him for another cycle.

He's never had the best luck.

The only relief John could find was the cold ground beneath him. The chill soaked through his completely bare body. The ground was filthy and John’s arms ached as he tried to lift himself up, but too soon the pain of it overwhelmed him and he was lying against the surface again.

Scent. An alpha’s scent.

Johns mind was suddenly focused on one thing. The scent surrounded him, filled his mind and drew him in. It was euphoric and John needed to find the source. He needed to find the alpha in the room because the alpha was in heat.

A loud groan left John as he took a deep breath of the overwhelming scent. The alpha’s scent washed over him, filled him and took hold of every sense. All he could hear, smell, see, long to taste and touch was the alpha. Need became all he could understand and all he could think of was having the alpha move inside him.

John struggled, but managed to pull himself onto his hands and knees and moved towards the alpha. As he got closer, he could see through the darkness and realised with sickening shock the alpha was Bane.

Even with the heat fogging his mind and clouding his judgement, John could recognize the danger he was in. But as his eyes looked Bane over, taking in the sheen of sweat covering his bare body and the heavy erection straining against his hard stomach, John found himself caring less and less about the danger he was in. It was starting to thrill him and make him wet.

John looked at the chains wrapped around Bane’s wrists, holding his arms above his head against the wall, showing off every muscle in his torso.

John gaped openly at him, want taking over, and it propelled him forward.

“Stop!” Bane’s voice filled the room, his commanding presence undeniable. John froze immediately.

A tense moment stretched out between them and John couldn’t take it. He moved again as a small voice screamed out in the back of his mind, telling him to stop and leave, to run as fast as he could, as far away as he could—telling him to make it back to Gordon, and telling him about Bane’s heat, letting him know their captor was weak. 

Instead, he ignored it and Bane telling him again to stop, and moved forward.

John reached out and ran his fingers along the warm skin of Bane’s chest. His hands pressed flat against the hard muscles that went tense under his touch.

A small moan left Bane as John’s hands worked up along his shoulder and across the scars that littered Bane’s arms. He had to stand up on his toes to touch the chains holding him against the wall. He started to pull desperately at them.

“Don’t.” Banes voice had a dangerous edge to it that made John pull away and take a step back.

John could feel his wetness along the insides of his thighs, and he knew his scent would be as unbearable to Bane and Bane’s was to him.

“You’re ready,” Bane leaned forward, the chains straining against his weight, as he spoke. The cold metal of Bane’s mask brushed against John’s ear, sending chills down his spine.

“How can you tell?” John’s voice was a heavy pant as he unconsciously leaned closer to Bane.

“I can smell it on you. I can see you dripping down your thighs. You’re so eager to please any alpha that would come across you.”

John nodded, “Yes, yes. Please let me. I want to. So bad.”

Bane stared at him, offering no reply. A long, filthy look over John’s body sent another wave of lust coursing through John.

“Prepare yourself for me,” John was instructed.

John reluctantly moved back. Away from Bane and fell to his knees, his legs parted and his cock hard.

“Use your fingers,” Bane paused, breathing heavily, “Use your fingers.”

John moved his hand slowly up along his thigh, instinctively putting a show on for the alpha. He stroked his cock in languid movements. John moaned, a long, deep sound causing Bane to pull against his chains. With his other hand, he pushed a finger inside himself, aided by his arousal it slid in easily. After letting go of his aching cock, he added two more fingers and started to feel a pleasant stretch.

John felt as though he was going to burn alive while he pumped his fingers into his heat. His moans grew louder and more frantic as pre cum leaked out his tip. The only other sound to fill the room was the sound of the chain straining against Bane’s strength as he fought against them.

It happened so suddenly that John didn’t realise anything happened until Bane was already on top of him. The chains hung heavy from Bane’s wrists, pulled clear from the wall, as he wrapped a heavy hand around John’s wrist stilling his movements.

John held his breath as Bane then guided his hand while his other hand moved to brush along John’s blushing cheek.

The chains scrapped loudly against the ground as Bane moved.

“Is this what you want? What you long for? To be taken apart completely by the very person who fought so tirelessly against?” The smile in Bane’s voice was unmistakable as though toying with the young omega before the main show.

John didn’t care. He was beyond caring. All he felt was need.

“Yes, take me! Make it stop! Please!” He cried out as Bane let go of his wrist and wrapped his warm hand around his aching cock.

John instantly withered with pleasure and excitement the moment Bane touched him, and he trilled at the intense gaze Bane levelled at him.

Too soon, Bane’s touch was gone. The alpha lifted himself away from John and laid on his back, pulling John to straddle him. John shuddered at the feel of Bane’s hard cock brushing against him.

“Yes, let me ride you. I can show you how good I can be. Please. I’ll be good. So good.” Now that he was so close to having an alpha take him, all reasonable thought left John’s mind, overridden, completely focused on pleasing the alpha underneath him. All John wanted was to prove what a good omega he could be. That he would be a perfect mate. He took Bane’s cock in his hand, lining up the tip with his dripping entrance, and he sunk down slowly, not once pausing to adjust for Bane’s size.

John shivered at the feeling of Bane’s hands on his hips, his grip getting tighter every time John moved on his cock. John’s thighs started to burn with exhaustion but the need to please overrode every ache and he kept moving. Meeting every thrust Bane gave him, he drove Bane closer to his end. Banes moans fell quickly into guttural growls that forced John on. Motivated him to show Bane what a good omega he was.

Bane gripped John’s hips tighter as he came and John felt as though he was going to be snapped in half. Bane shoved into him deeply one final time before he stilled completely, his grip going lax. John let out a loud moan and lifted himself slightly, so he could feel the pull of Bane’s knot inside him.

John had never had an alpha knot inside him before and he thought that Bane’s was the most intense thing he’d ever felt.

John’s cock ached with a need that still hadn’t been satisfied but he didn’t care, he could ignore it as long as his alpha was pleased.

Once Bane caught his breath, he took John’s cock in his hand and started jerking him. Soon John was coming hot spurts over Bane’s chest and stomach, with a harsh scream as relief took over. He collapsed against Bane, ignoring the stickiness between them. Bane’s knot started to soften but not enough for John to pull away, so John arched into Bane’s touch instead. He let himself enjoy the feel of the gentle caress along his back. John’s eyes began to feel heavy with sleep as he heard Bane whisper: “Mine.”

 _What have I done?_ John thought to himself before sleep claimed him.

\----

When John woke with a small groan and aching muscles, he was immediately aware of the heavy arm holding him tightly around the waist, cocooning him in warmth. He could hear Bane breathing just behind him; slow, steady and unnatural through the mask.

John’s heat had dissipated somewhat, satisfied with being taken by an alpha. Although it was not gone completely, the effects clouding his mind and impairing his judgment had disappeared, need still running rampant under his skin. He could then process what had happened to him the night before. Night? Day? He didn’t know for sure and had no way of telling in the windowless room.

He’d fucked Bane. He begged and pleaded Bane to take him and then ridden him like his entire existence depended on it.

_Gordon is not going to look too kindly on this._

Fighting his exhaustion, John slowly lifted Bane’s arm and tried to move away. The movement only made the mercenary tighten his grip, and his breathing hitched for a moment before evening out with sleep again.

John knew that he wasn’t going to get away from Bane without waking him.

_Fuck it._

John laid there in Bane’s possessive, yet comforting hold while he thought of a way out. He kept thinking back to Bane’s scent and his knot swelling inside him, filling him in a way John didn’t know was possible.

He had to bite his tongue to stifle a moan from the thought. But he gasped loudly from the unexpected feeling of Bane rolling his hips. He pressed his growing erection against John’s arse. He sighed softly when Bane did it again and John could rapidly feel his heat growing again, taking hold once more.

He hardly managed to stop himself from grinding back against Bane. He wasn’t going to allow himself to become the begging, needy animal that took over him before. John shoved Bane’s arm off him and jumped up, stepping back. The sudden movement caused a sharp pain to shoot up through his body from his sore arse.

“You would try and run from me now, Robin?” Bane asked, his voice lower with sleep that still lingered. John watched in awe as Bane lifted himself off the floor, his large frame unfolding before John.

“I tried to run before. But Miranda locked me in here…” John paused for a moment, “How did you know my name?”

“Did you simply think you were thrown in here like a lamb for the slaughter?” Bane waited for John to reply. When the younger man remained silent, Bane continued. “No, Talia chose you. Watched you, and eventually deemed you a compatible choice for me during my rut. The fact that your heat started at the same time was coincidence. Talia has told me everything she knows about you.”

“If you were meant to fuck me, why were you chained to a wall?”

“I had no intention of fucking you. Talia, while her intentions are kind, does not understand what it means to be anything but a beta. She is not plagued by a natural cycle that strips her of all sense and dignity. She thought she was offering me a gift. I do not have it in me to deny her that. So I had one of my men restrain me so that I would not give into my unwanted needs. I did not anticipate you.” Bane moved forward and when John didn’t move, he ran his hand along his omega’s cheek. “Although I am very pleased with this gift.”

“So instead of being an animal driven by need, you chose to be a chained animal?”

Bane’s hand stilled and for a second John panicked that Bane was going to hit him.

“You begged me to claim you. I told you to stay away and you persisted. And now you chose to run. Do you simply hope that if you ignore what happened here that it will be as though it never occurred? You wanted to be claimed and I claimed. Robin, I will do so again.”

“You’re going to force me to mate with you?” The words caught in John’s throat, almost causing John physical pain to give voice to his fears.

John moved away from Bane until his back hit the wall and Bane moved so fast John didn’t know what to do until Bane had already boxed him in.

“No.”

“No?” John couldn’t process what Bane was saying to him, he was to close. Bane’s scent body and power was confusing him.

“No. I will not force you. I’m going to allow you to leave.” John stayed pressed against the wall when Bane moved away and knocked on the large metal door several times.

“Why? So one of your guys can shoot me in the dick the moment I step out of here?”

“I hope not. I have use for it yet.”

John let out a hysterical laugh followed by, “Why would you just let me walk away then? You said you’d claim me but you’re letting me walk away. Why?”

“We’ve begun a mating bond. My rut and heat have not finished. Your heat will drive you to find an alpha to knot you again. Our unfinished bond will bring you to me. So you will come back and I will take you and finish our bond. Because you are mine now, Robin.”

Just as John opened his mouth to reply, the door opened, and he ran out of the room, but Bane’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“You will be mine, Robin.”

\----

 

Directly outside the basement room he’d been locked in with Bane stood one of the mercenaries John had seen on TV standing beside Bane several times before.

“None of the men will bother you as you leave and none will follow you,” he told John as he handed him his clothes.

John simply scoffed. He was sure the man knew that he wouldn’t believe a single word he told him.

“When you return, simply find any man wearing a red scarf,” the mercenary gestured towards his own scarf, “and ask them to take you to me, Kojo.”

Kojo stayed silent before adding, “Don’t speak to anyone without a scarf.”

John looked up as though he expected the other man to have a large smile on his face, and to laugh while he shoved John back into the room with Bane. But Kojo did none of those things. He only handed John his jacket and told him the directions for getting out of the building before turning around and walking into the basement room.

John’s sight remained fixed on the ground as he quickly made his way out of the building. He made sure not to make eye contact with any of the men sporadically lining the halls as he moved past them.

He knew they knew what he had done and he didn’t need to see the judgement projected in their gazes.

Even though Kojo told him that he would not be followed, John spent most of the day walking around the city in an effort to lose anyone who may have been following him.

He eventually made it to a police hideout an abandoned supermarket and rushed past all the other officers to go to the empty storage room at the back of the building.

“You’re going to wear a hole through the tiles if you don’t stop soon,” Gordon’s voice snapped John out of his thoughts and he immediately stopped pacing.

The commissioner leaned against the doorframe, a relaxed gesture even though his whole body gave off waves of tension.

He asked John where he’d been and John struggled to answer—to tell Gordon the very basics of it without giving too much away. John just couldn’t stand to see the disappointment that was sure to fill Gordon’s eyes if he heard how John begged Bane to take him. Instead, he told Gordon about how his heat took him unexpectedly, and the sudden lack of suppressants made it stronger than he’d ever felt before. He spoke about Miranda too.

“She came up behind me. I didn’t even hear her. I only saw her for a second before I blacked out.” John shook his head, disappointed in himself from being taken so easily. “Bane kept calling her Talia.”

Gordon listened silently as John rambled on.

“When I came to this morning, after my heat lessened, Bane and I talked and he kept calling her Talia. They’re fucking in this together.” John stopped talking, taking in large breaths as he attempted to calm himself.

“I’m sorry, Commissioner. If I was a stronger omega none of this would have happened.”

“Don’t, John. You’re not to blame for any of this. We all trusted and believed her. Admittedly, I’m shocked to find out she is working against us.” John could hear the surprise in the older man’s voice and John began to panic that Gordon didn’t believe him.”

“When I woke up from the hit to my head, my heat had already taken a hold of me. I was naked, I didn’t have my gun on me and …” Johns words caught in throat.

“It’s okay, son. Then what happened?”

“Please don’t make me say it.” John pleaded as he looked all over the room for another way out, since Gordon was still blocking the doorway.

“Sorry. But you do know that nobody here would judge you, John.”

“Liar. Yes they would. There’s over a dozen alphas out there, most of which I know hate the idea of an omega on the force. They think I’m a liability and I just proved them right. Proved to them I am the needy omega slut they thought I was.”

“That’s not true…”

Blake interrupted him before he had a chance to continue, “Fine. I’ll go in there and tell everyone. ‘Hey, Miranda Tate stabbed us in the back, and I know where Bane is, or was. Oh, you want to know how I know? Well, I rode him like I was in the rodeo and I fucking loved it at the time!’”

Gordon finally moved out of the doorway to stand in front of John, he rested his hands gently on John’s shoulders, “None of this is your fault. And I will not allow you to accept the blame for it. It is unfortunate that this happened to you, but you have presented us with a golden opportunity. Where is the building Bane is in?”

John was relieved that Gordon ignored his outburst but he started to panic once he realised that he couldn’t remember how to get there.

“I’m not sure. I spent so long walking back by myself to lose anyone that might be following that I have no idea how I actually got here.”

John finally got the disappointment he was expecting when Gordon let out a loud sigh, “Alright. I want you to go home now. I’ll have one of the others take you. When your heat is fully gone, I want you to try and remember where Bane is.”

John just nodded and walked out. He didn’t miss the tense gazes of the other officers as he walked past them to leave.

\----

John barely made it home before his heat came back full force again. The alpha officer that escorted him home shoved him through the door before he left with a look of disgust on his face.

Now, John was laid out over his bed, the sheets cast aside in a tangled mess on his floor. The winter chill breezing in through the bedroom window did little to ease the heat engulfing his body once more. His fingers worked in and out of his body at a frantic pace. He tried desperately to make the need leave his body. John’s mind filled with thoughts of Bane and his tight, possessive grip.

Thoughts of him ripping his chains from the wall just to take him; mark him, claim him.

John could feel the bond pulling at him, telling him to go to Bane and let the alpha ease his pain. Bane ruined him for all other alphas, and in that moment, John relished the thought of it while his orgasm built. He came with a hot spurt across his already stained sheets.

After each orgasm that he drew out of himself, he had a few moments of clarity to hate himself and what he had become. He knew he was getting closer and closer to running to Bane and begging to be taken.

In the moment of clarity after each orgasm John had a moment to hate himself for how much he wanted to go back to Bane.

\----

John lasted three days before the pull of the bond became too much. He followed the tug as it pulled him towards the courthouse. He waited outside in the shadows for Bane to appear.

John calmed himself. His plan was to be calm and logical about the situation. To walk up to Bane and punch him in the face so he’d feel better. But the moment John caught onto Bane’s scent, he was wet and hard, his breath coming in heavy pants. Bane must have smelled him too because soon Bane was in front of him.

“Are you ready to return to me, Robin?” Bane asked, perfectly amicable.

“Fuck you,” John spat, “I’m not begging.”

“Then why have you come looking for me, Detective?” Bane had a hint of curiosity in his voice.

John glared at him before walking away. John didn’t even make it to the end of the street before he felt a pair of heavy hands grab him. He thought it was Bane until he heard, “Looks like we got a little piggy fresh for the slaughter.”

John fought against the hold as he was dragged back to the courthouse. He looked around for Bane in a panic but he was nowhere to be seen.

He tripped over the stairs of the courthouse as the thugs dragged him inside. John was thrown down onto the marble floor, pain shooting up from his knees as they hit the ground. He was surrounded by others that had been captured and brought in for questioning. John looked around and took in his current situation and grew frustrated. Not frustrated at that fact that he had been reckless enough to wait out the front of the court house for Bane, but over the fact that Bane’s rut seemed to be having no affect on him. If John didn’t still feel Bane’s need though their fleeting bond, he never would have known Bane was still under its effects. He envied the warlord’s control.

John shifted uncomfortably as his erection pushed against the zipper of his pants. His current predicament had done nothing to ebb his heat-encouraged arousal. He moved again, a small rolling motion that pushed his cock at another angle, bringing out a wave of pleasure. John was desperate for his erection to go, for his heat to go. He didn’t care if there were people around him. He just needed to bring his orgasm to the surface to relieve his ache and he whispered Bane’s name under his breath.

He was close, the tension building in the pit of his stomach as his movements became jerky and unsteady. The orgasm building inside him pushed at the heavy haze of the heat clouding his mind when he felt himself being pulled up and thrown before Crane.

_Fuck, not yet. So close_

“Death or exile?” Crane sat above a pile of desks, draws and other office furniture. The structure was littered with paper covered in crudely drawn sketches.

“Death or exile?” He repeated.

“Death.” John knew that death was the outcome either way and he wasn’t going to let his last moments look like he was trying to run away.

John’s chest grew tight as panic filled him. He’d heard whispers about what happens to those that chose death. If they were lucky, they were shot on the spot. If not, they were taken to one of the smaller empty courtrooms in the building where the released inmates of Blackgate got to choose their punishment.

John’s heart beat loudly as he was led through the long hallways towards one of the rooms towards the back. The sound of the jeering crowds on the other side of the doors was nothing more than a low roar in John’s ears. Once he was led inside one of the rooms, he could clearly hear the bloodthirsty demands of the men gathered round.

“Wait for another one and make ‘em beat each other to death.”

“Just shoot him in the face. The kid don’t got any fight in him.”

John started to fight against the man holding him, he struggled to pull his arms from the prisoners grip before he was punched in the side of the head, sending him off centre. John threw his elbow back with as much force as he could muster once he righted himself. But he met nothing but air. When he turned around to see where his captor had gone, he saw Bane with his hand wrapped around the man’s throat in a crushing grip. All the others in the room had gone silent and watched with shocked awe over the sight of the warlord’s power.

The sight of Bane using his pure alpha power to protect him made John’s throat go dry. Bane dropped the body and advanced on John, throwing him over his shoulder as though he weighed nothing.

As Bane carried out John, the other officers that had been caught by Bane’s army watched curiously. He quickly looked away, his face burning with shame as he buried it against the back of Bane’s coat, breathing his scent in deep and ignoring everything outside of Bane.

\----

John carried him back to the basement and dropped him onto the cold floor. John quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the collar of Bane jacket, pulling himself flush against Bane’s heavy vest. He wasted no time before he was kissing, licking, and sucking at Banes neck. He took in as much of Bane’s scent and taste as he could. John felt starved of both now he was close to getting what his heat craved for.

A growl of frustration slipped past John’s lips as he tried to push Bane’s coat off his shoulders, but it wouldn’t budge. He looked to Bane for help.

“Beg.”

“No.” John couldn’t believe that Bane actually expected him to beg like a dog.

“Then you will be left here, surrounded by my scent until you do. Now is your final chance. Beg me to take you.” Bane’s voice was filled malice and John almost believed that he would follow through on his threat. If it weren’t for the hard press of Bane’s cock against John’s stomach.

“Why? Why is it so important to you that I beg? You want this as badly as I do.” John barely got the words out before Bane grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a wall.

“You turned me into an animal the last time we were here. You made me act as though I was a mindless rutting animal. You degraded me and now I will do the same to you. Now beg.” His voice was a vicious snarl that went straight to John’s cock.

John thought on it. Normally, he would deny such a request. He wasn’t going to back down, but this wasn’t a normal situation and his need was simply too great.

“Fuck me.” His voice was a whisper, screaming how unsure he was, “Please fuck me. Throw me on the ground and fuck me. PLEASE!”

Bane was hesitant to comply, savouring his victory of the omega but soon John’s stomach was pressed flat against the ground. Bane was quick to remove John’s clothing, ripping away his pants when the struggled to pull them down John’s hips.

John was moaning and begging Bane for more while the alpha pulled his cheeks open and took in the sight of John wet and waiting for his knot. Slowly, he pushed a finger in, making John scream out in pleasure.

“Another. Please.”

Bane slowly pushed in another finger, then another, and John still begged for more.

“I need your cock.” John let out in a low whine. Bane only laughed in response, “You need it, Robin?”

“Yes. Fuck yes.”

“Then who am I to deny such a reasonable request?” His voice was low and rough with lust as he pulled away and walked to stand in front of John.

The sound of Bane undoing the buckles belting his pants, and then pulling down the zipper, rung loudly in his ears. John’s mouth went dry at the sight of Bane stroking his cock slowly, getting it hard and ready for him.

“Open.” Bane quietly ordered as he ran the tip of his cock along John’s lips. Blake did as he was told and was rewarded when he felt the head of Bane’s cock push past his lips and over his tongue. The moment Bane’s taste hit his tongue, John tried desperately to get more. John took Bane’s cock further and further into his mouth, ignoring the protests of his gag reflex until his nose brushed against the coarse hair at the base of his length. He pulled back up, almost releasing him from his mouth completely, and swirled his tongue around, collecting as much pre cum as he could before pushing down again.

John moved with a leisurely pace, taking in the taste of the alpha, as though he were committing it to memory.  Bane humoured him for several minutes before he grabbed the back of John’s head and started moving him at a faster pace. Every time he felt John gag around him, or struggle to take him he would slow down, and let John regain his control before moving even faster. Soon, he was fucking into John’s mouth while the omega could only hold his mouth open and remember to breathe. John’s face was red with tears and spit ran down his chin.

He looked debauched. And Bane never wanted to look away.

But he knew when John’s jaw was starting to ache, even if the omega would never admit it, and released John’s head and pulled out of his mouth. John didn’t hesitate to move onto Bane’s cock again, letting out a small whine as he reached up and wrapped his hand would Bane’s erection. He ran his tongue along Bane’s thigh up to his sac as he slowly jacked him. He teased Bane with his tongue as Bane moaned loudly encouraging John to keep going.

John was surprised when Bane suddenly pushed him away. He started to panic that the alpha wasn’t satisfied with him. But as he lay on his back, spread out against the cold ground, he watched Bane strip off his clothes slowly. After Bane pushed his pants off he straddled John’s hips. John’s hard cock brushed against the firm swell of Banes arse.

John tried to move his hips, to grind against Bane. Bane’s weight pinning him down made it impossible, so instead he laid back and watched as Bane stroked himself. The sight made John wetter than he’d ever felt before. He opened his mouth to speak, to beg Bane to fuck him but was quickly silenced by the spurts of hot come that fell over his face and chest.

“Now when you leave here,” Bane said to him as he rubbed the come into John’s skin, “Everyone will smell that you belong to me. No one else will touch you. Understood?”

John looked down and saw that Bane was still hard. He knew an alpha could go through multiple orgasms without losing an erection if it meant fucking an omega. Bane pulled his hand away, but John quickly caught his wrist. He brought it close to his face so he could lick the remains of Bane’s orgasm from his open palm. John slowly sucked on each finger, his cheeks hollowing, and not once did he look away from Bane’s gaze.

“Enough,” Bane said before he lifted himself off John’s narrow hips. John’s breath hitched with anticipation, eagerly waiting for what he knew was going to happen next. Bane hooked his arms under John’s knees and pushed them up so far that his thighs were almost brushing against his stomach.

Then Bane pushed into John’s wet heat without any warning and started a frantic pace, both desperate for each other bodies. John gripped tightly at Bane’s arms, trying to leverage himself to meet each of Bane’s movements.

“Who do you belong to?” The possessive tone in Bane’s voice made the tension building in John’s stomach double, both from arousal and nerves. 

“Fuck you,” John spat out. Immediately Bane pulled out leaving John to whimper at the loss.

“Who do you belong to?” Bane asked again, with an agitated tone.

“You! I belong to you. Now, please fuck me.”

A long, loud moan filled the room as Bane entered him again, resuming his fast pace.

“More. Fuck me harder.” John’s words were broken apart with heavy pants as his orgasm built up.

Bane let go of John’s leg and moved it between their bodies to take a hold of Johns’ cock. John came hard after several strokes, all the pent up need leaving his body.

Bane finished soon after, his hips stilling suddenly as he spilt himself in the omega. John was exhausted and spent, so he molded easily against Bane as the alpha held him.  As sleep started to pull at him, he could feel a bond simmering between them. If John didn’t get away soon, if he stayed too long and let Bane have him again, then the bond would solidify and he would never get away.

\----

The morning was much the same as it was the first time: John filled with self-loathing and Bane gloating about his apparent victory over the omega. Again, Bane told him he could leave, but reminded him he would return.

John just shook his head, murmuring a weak denial as he put on his clothes and all but ran out of the room.

John knew his heat was over. That would make it easier to stay away. At least, that’s what he kept trying to convince himself of as Gordon asked him where he had gotten to, as though the answer wasn’t obvious by the scent covering him.

“It’s not the end of the world, John.” Gordon said.

“I fucked the man who took the city hostage and is going to blow us all sky high. It kinda is the end of the world. My world, at least.” John replied from the washbasin he was hunched over.

For hours, he’d been frantically trying to wash the overwhelming scent of Bane from his skin, with little success.

“Your heat’s over, son. This is all behind you now,” Gordon said in a voice that could only be described as fatherly, but John kept talking as though the older man hadn’t spoken at all.

“Well, when you put it like that.” He heard Gordon mutter behind him.

“And as if that wasn’t just enough to screw me…,” Blake shuddered at his word choice, “as if it didn’t make things hard enough… dammit, you know what I mean.”

He caught Gordon’s reflection in the mirror, his moustache twitching slightly from trying to control his laughter.

“It isn’t funny,” John said through gritted teeth. Gordon simply raised his hands in mock surrender.

“I’m sorry. Just a little laughter to ease the tension. It’s not a bad thing.” Gordon tried to calm him, but his poorly concealed laughter made it impossible.

“Every criminal in Gotham saw Bane carry me out of that courthouse. And that lot gossips worse than old women, you know that. So now everyone knows whose scent is all over me.” John let out a frustrated sigh before he went back to scrubbing his arms raw.

“It’s not that bad. Not really. Nobody cares. We all have bigger things to worry about.”

“You didn’t see that looks I got when I walked back in here this morning. Trust me when I say that they care. The things they said…” John was gripping the edge of the basin, his knuckles white from his barely controlled anger.

“They understand that what happens in a heat isn’t your fault. And it isn’t like you’ve bonded with Bane.” A tense silence hung between them both.

“You haven’t bonded, have you John?” Gordon moved faster than John would have thought possible and pinned the younger man against the basin. “Please, John. Tell me you didn’t let a bond form.”

“Not completely. But I can feel one starting. I can’t go back, sir. If I do, I won’t be able to leave.” The feeling had never left him. It felt like the alpha was under his skin, pulling him closer. He wondered for a moment if Bane felt the same thing.

“You won’t go back. We won’t let you. When your next heat hits, even if you only suspect it’s about to start, you come find me right away…” Gordon was going to say more, but was cut off by one of the older officers walking into the room, calling the commissioner’s attention.

As he left the room, Gordon looked over his shoulder and told John, “Just ignore them, okay? A bunch of cops on edge and couped up, they’re jumping on anything that may mean a bit of action, something to break the monotony. Give it a day or two and no one will care.”

John knew the older man was trying to comfort him, but his words had the opposite effect.

Once he was alone, John pulled his shirt over his head and used the wash cloth to wash his chest.

Images of Bane rubbing his seed into his skin flashed in his mind and John scrubbed harder. He desperately tried to get the scent of him off, cleaning his skin till it was raw and bleeding. It didn’t help, he could still smell the alpha claiming him.

\----

John thought he could handle the comments other officers whispered when they thought he couldn’t hear. He tried to ignore them when they outright insulted him.

After four days of it John couldn’t handle it anymore and abruptly left one of Gordon’s meetings.

Anger coursed through him as he walked back to his apartment. He was frustrated that the Bane incidents had happened at all, let alone the fact that no one would let him forget it. John was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t realised someone was following him. He was several blocks from home when he finally noticed. And at the end of the street before he saw that it was officers from Gordon’s meeting. John assumed that they followed him in a misguided attempt to find Bane.

When he entered his apartment he found out how wrong he was.

One of the men grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arm around John’s throat, pushing on his windpipe. One of the men standing behind him spoke up.

“Did you honestly think that you could play both sides like this Blake?” John recognized the voice, Detective Anders, an older alpha that had been very vocal about the idea of allowing an omega to be a detective. Anders walked into John’s line of sight and landed a hard punch against his ribs.

 “Gordon may think it’s alright for you to run off begging for Banes cock at night and then come crawling back to us in the morning. But it’s not.” Anders punched him again and that time John felt something break.

John watched as Anders looked behind him and nodded. The man holding John let go and pushed him to the ground. Before John had a chance to stand up the officers started kicking him as he lay helpless on the floor. He was unable to do anything but block the kicks to his head.

John struggled to breathe as Anders continued talking, “As though it wasn’t bad enough for you to run to the enemy. You had to be a fucking whore while you did it. I always said omegas were too weak for the job. That’s enough. Carry him outside.”

“Why?” One of the officers asked.

“We’re going to dump him out on the street for his alpha to find. John is going to be our present to Bane.”

John screamed out as the men lifted him up. One of them pulled on his dislocated shoulder.

Every movement caused a fresh wave of pain as John was dragged down the stairs and outside the building.

They threw John down into the snow outside his apartment. John lay as still as possible as his attackers walked away. He listened until he couldn’t hear their cheering anymore. It took a lot of effort for John to pull himself up, his whole body aching from the attack. Once he became steady on his feet John made the painful walk down the road.

He knew that he couldn’t go back up to his apartment; they could easily come back for him. Gordon was out of the question. So was the orphanage, he’d already lead Talia there and he couldn’t risk the children again. Regardless of any choice he was trying to make the bond between him and Bane was pulling him towards the alpha.

As he approached the building he knew Bane was in the men in his army were all over him. They grabbed him and roughly forced him to his knees with their guns pointed at his head.

“Tell Bane that John Blake is here.” One of the men appeared to recognize Johns name and called off the others off. He barked out orders in a language John didn’t understand to one of the armed men. John watched as he ran off into the building and returned several minutes later with Kojo. 

“Good of you to return John.” Kojo spoke to him as though they were lifelong friends. John tentatively reached up and took Kojos offered hand to help him up.

“Is Bane here?” John asked weakly.

“He is. But you are in no state for that meeting.” Kojo lead him into the building and into a room off the lobby.

Kojo cleaned John’s cuts and relocated his shoulder.

“What are your intentions John?”

John laughed, “Are you honestly giving me the intimidating father talk?”

“No, John. I ask because if your intentions are not how you present them Talia will know and she will not tolerate you actively hurting Bane. Nor will Barsad.”

“I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Your bond. No matter what you’ll always be able to sense where the other is. Your bond lead you here and that is reason enough.”

“I… Ah…” John didn’t know what to say.

“Come. I’ll take you to Bane now.”

John followed silently as Kojo lead him to the top floor of the building, into an abandoned boardroom.

The space was filled with the armoured crates. The large table that would have once been the centrepiece of the room was now pushed up against a wall covered in maps and blueprints. A makeshift bed was set up beside the large window that made the far wall.

John took it all in ad thought that the whole scene seemed appropriate for Bane. He startled when Bane walked into the room.

John realised that it was the first time he’d seen Bane in person without the thick haze of his heat clouding his judgement.

“Robin what brings you here now?” Banes voice was causal but his gaze was hard as he looked over the injuries covering John’s body.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” John’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He hated feeling weak and he couldn’t remember a time he’d felt weaker.

“Why aren’t you with your fellow officers?” Bane asked. Silence hanged heavy between them as John refused to answer and the reason why John was there dawned on Bane. “Did they do this to you?” Banes voice was filled with malice. The inhuman tone the mask caused took John aback. Bane moved to gently pull down the collar of John’s shirt to reveal the already forming bruises.

“Yes, but only because of you.”

“I didn’t tell anyone to harm you, so don’t see how I caused them to do this.” John slapped Banes hand away.

“Don’t give me that crap. If I hadn’t fucked you none of this would have happened.”

“As you said, you fucked me. You are at equal blame if any blame is to be had. Why did you come to me after this?” Bane resumed looking John over, his thumb brushing over the cut under Johns left eye. John could feel Banes anger coursing through their bond.

“I thought you might be able to protect me.”

“You’ve come here seeking my protection?” Bane asked thoughtfully.

“Yes.”

Bane stayed silent for a while, causing John to get nervous and question the sanity behind coming to Bane. “I ask for one thing in return.”

John panicked; of course Bane would want something. He’d want to know where Gordon is. He instantly hated himself for being so stupid.

“I want to solidify our bond. Complete it and become my mate and I swear that no one will harm you again.”

John didn’t know how to respond. His mind was at war with the bond that was still lingering between them. He knew he should say no and try to leave but the bond was screaming out to him, pulling at his core and begging to be completed.

“Can I think about it?”

Bane was obviously displeased with Johns answer but still allowed a compromise. “You have until I return in the morning to make your choice. You will be left here to think over my offer. And think on it very carefully because you will not be able to change your mind after tomorrow morning.”

“What will happen if I say no?” Johns mind thought back to the news report that showed Bane snapping that doctors neck at the football game and realised how easy it would be for Bane to do the same to him.

“If that is what you chose than just like our previous two meetings you will be free to leave. But you will not return because neither I nor my name will protect you from my men. Understood?”

John only nodded as he watched Bane walk out of the room. John thought he was alone until he heard Kojo move to stand beside him. He never noticed that Kojo hadn’t left the room during his conversation with Bane.

“Am I really not allowed to leave?” John moved over to sit on the end of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

“Even if you could I wouldn’t recommend it.” Kojo began, “Talia is aware of your presence here and if you leave she will want to know why. And will only hear the answer from you.”

Johns mind flashed back to his last encounter with Talia.

“So what you’re my baby sitter now?” John scoffed.

“If you don’t act like a child then it won’t be considered child minding.” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he took as seat in front of John.

“Sure. Make jokes. You’ve no idea how fucking difficult this is.”

“I don’t know what you’re going through? Do you think I’ve no idea what it is like to know the one you’re destined to be mated with is on the opposite side of the same war? To stay awake at night while thoughts of how I’d never be able to be with them plagued my mind. To make the harrowing choice to abandon every ideal I had to be with them. I know a little about that.” Kojo spoke with nothing but understanding. He’d been in Johns place before and knew the difficult path that faced the young omega to well.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed like that.” John spoke like a child that had just been scolded despite Kojos open tone.

“It is alright. No one can tell you what decision to make. However I do have one thing to say. A bond does not form when there is nothing between both, or more, parties. Some bonds form over years of friendship. Some form from a single glance cast from miles away. No matter how they start they all start because those two, or more, people are meant to be together. It’s just sometimes the reason is not clear.” Kojo clapped a heavy hand on John’s uninjured shoulder before he headed towards the door.

“I will be just outside the door. Don’t try anything stupid.” Kojo called out over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

John thought on what Kojo told him. He tried to think of it was between him and Bane that warranted a bond.

John had never put much thought into having a mate. The only thing that ever truly appealed to him in a mate was that he wouldn’t be alone anymore. That he would finally have someone who wouldn’t leave him. Who would be with him until his last breath.

Was Bane just as lonely as he was?

“Would it really be so bad?” John asked himself as he laid back onto the bed.

Lucius told the police that the bomb was a time bomb. It was destined to detonate no matter what. Four months left. He could spend the last four months of his life with someone who would care.

If Bane was an alpha that took his bond seriously John would have found someone that would put his comfort and pleasure before their own. Who would respect and want him.

If not, then John would have locked himself in a relationship where he is nothing more than a tight hole to fuck at night.

John found himself thinking Bane would be the first type of alpha, the one who bonded for commitment. If he simply wanted someone for his bed he would have just forced John there.

John struggled to fall asleep that night. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to decide what to do.

\----

When John woke up the next morning Bane was sitting at the end of the bed, looking past him and out the window.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, his voice distant.

“Not really.”

“Have you made your choice then?” Bane asked him as he ran his fingers along the side of Johns face. John leaned into the touch savouring Banes heat against his skin.

“Yes, I have.”

Bane let out an impatient sigh, prompting John to elaborate.

“I accept your condition. I agree to completing our bond and becoming your mate.” When he was a kid and he was still hopeful about finding a new family he would talk with the other children about what it would be like to be mated with someone. Not even after he had become disillusioned and gave up on the idea of finding a mate he still didn’t think that it would feel like a business transaction. He never expected it to feel so cheap and hollow.

Bane nodded in reply before he moved to lay on top of John, his elbows resting on both sides of Johns head. A shiver ran through John at the feel of Banes cold breath brushing against his face.

John thought that if Kojo was right and there really was something between him and Bane then he was going to work his hardest to find it. Understanding why Bane would make being with him easier, at least John hoped.

Slowly John got harder as Banes touch moved over his body, peeling his clothes off with a tenderness he didn’t have the other times. Bane patiently worked John open and eased his length into John’s tight heat. He rocked into John until he was a withering mess begging him for more. When Bane was spent and lying being him John could feel their bond. It was stronger than any emotion John had ever felt before. He opened himself to it and felt it thrive.

John looked over to Bane, exhausted and spent. He was the most vulnerable John had ever seen him. John reached out and ran his fingers over the hard metal of Banes mask and thought about how easy it would be to break it. To render Bane incapacitated. Bane watched him with a cautious gaze and when John pulled his hand away he visibly relaxed.

John knew there was no going back. He had the opportunity to hurt Bane and he let it go.

He was truly mated with Bane.

\----

John spent his days in the building’s roof garden, often with Kojo. At first they would talk about simple, mundane thing like the weather and American football teams. For a man that spent most of his time in war zones overseas he knew quite about it. Eventually their conversations grew more personal and John learned Kojo was mated. To another beta, Banes second in command.

“Barsad, you would have seen him around the building. Shorter, surly man with a beard.” Kojo told him while they played cards.

“When’d you meet him?” John laid down a matching seven and slapped his hand down on the pile of cards, “Snap.”

“We met about 15 years ago. Was around a year and a half after we met that we mated.”

“Not an instant connection then? No love at first sight?”

“It was actually. The moment I saw him I knew he was my mate.” Kojo shuffled a new deck, a sad smile pulling at his lips.

“Then why did it take so long?”

“It was about six months after I saw him that we met. We were opposing mercenary armies at the time. We met in the middle of a conflict. We always did have amazing timing. It was another three months after that that he snuck into my tent. Little bastard snuck past all the men on guard and into my bed while I slept.” Kojo let out a sigh, clearly enjoying the memory.

“The first time I touched him. That first time. I knew that I would follow him anywhere. He was gone by the time I woke up the next morning. Left without a sound. I realised he only came to get the need out of his system. For me it only made it worse. He came back four months later and then left before I woke again. But after that he snuck back every other night until he was eventually caught. My leaders beat him to within an inch of his life until I got to him. I cut down every man who got in our way when we left together. We found the league not long after that and we’ve been together ever since.”

“How come I never see you two together?” John asked, their card game abandoned.

“Because I’m busy keeping an eye on you most of the day aren’t I. That and Barsad doesn’t like you.”

John tried not to be outwardly offended but failed.

“What!? Why?”

“He doesn’t trust you. It isn’t personal. Pay no mind to it.” Kojo brushed off John’s concern.

“Not personal?”

“He is close to Bane. Brothers. He has concerns about Banes choice to take you as a mate.” Kojo explained.

“Oh.” John looked concerned but seemed to let it go.

“It looks like it’s going to rain. We should both return to our quarters.” Kojo stood up and collected the deck of cards. John followed him inside several minutes later and head towards the room he shared with Bane.

The time he spent with Kojo was a welcome distraction for John. Since his bond with Bane was new it caused him discomfort to be away from his mate for long periods of time. Sometimes he wondered if Bane felt it to, but brushed the thought away and decided if Bane felt the bond pulling them back together he wouldn’t leave as often as he did.

When John returned to the room he shared with Bane he instantly noticed that the other man hadn’t returned. He’d been gone for several days at that point and it was starting to hurt John.

If it weren’t for the ache his absence caused John would be grateful for it. Whenever they were both in the room things were tense. John could tell that there was something Bane wanted to say to him and John had a dozen questions he wanted to fire at Bane.

They did talk, sometimes. It was just meaningless little conversations to fill the air, nothing substantial.

He sat down on the bed and waited for Bane as the ache in his chest grew more painful by the hour. Eventually he fell asleep. It was a small mercy. He was woken up by Bane climbing into bed.

“Does it hurt you, the bond, when you’re gone?” He asked.

“Yes.” John could hear him roll over to face him.

“Then why leave?”

“Go to sleep?” Bane dismissed him in a forceful tone.

“I didn’t think it would be like this.” John said. John had no idea where this sudden desire to confess what he was thinking came from. Bane stayed silent, but John knew he was still awake.

“I thought I wouldn’t care. That this would just be a physical bond. I read about those once. I’d convinced myself that we were only physically compatible but this… this ache is making me think different. I told myself that I would find out what made a bond start between us. To help me accept all this. I thought it would make it easier. But it isn’t helping. I needed it to be a physical bond because…” John stopped talking, not wanting to say it.

“Because?” Bane finally asked.

“Because if it was anything more than a physical bond then that would mean there is something inside of me that is compatible with a monster and I don’t want to know what that says about me.” John expected anger. He expected Bane to hit him, break things, and storm out. None of that happened.

“Go to sleep Robin.” His voice held none of the original force it held before. Then it was just hollow and tired.

\----

After that night Bane and John lived in a tense silence. John waited for Banes anger and Bane avoided John whenever possible in the small space.

Nearly a week later and less than a dozen words spoken between them and John walked into their makeshift bedroom after using the private bathroom in one of the empty executive offices. He found Bane hunched over a table covered in maps with his back to the door.

“Perhaps you are emotionally compatible with a monster, not because of a fault inside you. But because there is something so good inside you no one could help but want it and that it is pure enough to change that monster.” Bane told him the moment he walked through the door.

John stood awkwardly in the doorway, wet hair hanging in front of his eyes.  He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He briefly considered turning around and walking out, anything to avoid the tension.

Bane looked over his shoulder at him waiting for him to talk.

“Perhaps.” John muttered before he walked to the other side of the room and picked up a random book and pretended to read.

John didn’t believe Bane. He didn’t think there was anyway the other man was right. There was nothing good inside him, nothing no one would want. He learnt that fact years ago.

Neither of them said anything, even as Bane quickly pulled on his jacket and left again.

\----

Bane didn’t return until the following evening. John had stayed in the room the entire time, waiting for him to come back. There was a thought at the back of his mind making him feel like he should apologies and submit to the alpha. He tried to ignore it, but the longer Bane was gone the harder it became.

When Bane finally returned John was sitting on the end of the bed waiting for him. John’s hair was sticking out on end from him constantly running his fingers through it and his bottom lip swallowing from him worrying it.

When Bane entered the room John all but tackled him when he ran over and wrapped his arms around Banes neck.

“Eager to see me little bird?” Banes voice was filled with amusement as he gentle grasped John’s hips. Any anger from their last meeting was gone.

John pulled away confused. Bane had never addressed him an endearment before. “What did you call me?”

“Little bird.”

“Why?”

John didn’t flinch when Bane reached a hand up and cupped the side of his face. “Because you’re a beautiful creature who is trying desperately to spread your wings and soar across the sky.”  

“Really?”

“No, you’re name is Robin, it seemed fitting.”

John was at a loss for words and just started laughing. He couldn’t believe that Bane had made a joke. It was so unexpected. Banes eyes showed his smile as he watched John’s laughter.

“What has brought on this sudden show of affection?”

“It hurts when you’re gone. The bond. It’s driving me mad. The longer you’re gone the worse it gets and it doesn’t go away until I touch you again. I don’t know how you can stand to leave. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ignored you or questioned you. It was out of place. I just… I don’t know how you can stand it.” John wrapped his arms around Banes neck again and pulled himself close against his mate. He knew it would all be easier once their bond settled.

“It hurts me too Robin. But I have no choice. I have work that must be attended to.” Bane told him, his mask brushing against the top of Johns head as he held the omega tightly, “If I could I wouldn’t leave you. Holding you is the only reprieve.”

That was all John needed to hear before he started trying to pull open the ties and clasps of Banes vest. After minute John completely gave in and moved his attention to the buttons and zipper of Banes pants. He felt Bane start to pull his shirt off, and he put his arms up as Bane slipped it over him. John tried to act annoyed when Bane let out a low chuckle at his shirt collar getting caught around his ears.

Bane paused for a moment. “Do you still want me to take you outside your heat?” Bane sounded uncertain.

John stepped back and Bane was visibly disappointed at his mates rejection. John walked over to the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes as a moved before he laid back on the bed.

A thought in the back of Johns mind screamed out to him that he was letting the omega part of himself take control that he would never submit like this outside of a heat. But he didn’t care. He knew he needed Bane. He knew he wanted Bane and that was all that mattered. He wasn’t going to continue denying himself.

“I’ve been thinking about this since you left last night. I don’t know what you meant yesterday but I shouldn’t have called you a monster. That was wrong. I’m going to be a good mate from now on.” John told him.

“Are you doing this because you feel obligated to as my mate?”

“No. I’m doing this because it hurts when you’re gone and I need you to touch me. I’m doing this because I think you actually want to be with me, and that’s a first for me. I’m doing this because I’m not sure about how you make me feel but I’m starting to understand it’s not a bad thing. Now please come over here.” John confessed as a blush ran across his face and down his neck.

John was relieved when Bane moved over to the bed and rested himself between Johns legs Bane buried his mask against John’s neck as though he could smell Johns skin.

“I do want you. I want you as my mate and not only for my ruts but as someone who I can have companionship with.” Bane confessed as he reached down and teased John’s wet opening. John threw his head back with a loud moan when Bane pushed a finger inside him.

“When I agreed to the bond I honestly believed that I could fight it. That if I didn’t let myself care it wouldn’t matter. But I was wrong. And it just hurts too much to try and ignore it, to try and fight against you. I don’t want to anymore. I want to do this properly. I want to actually be yours.” John confessed, he could feel Bane looking at him and his face grew hot with embarrassment.

“I want that too.” Bane whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Johns and pushed his cock in one deep movement.  John gripped Banes shoulders and pulled himself close to his mate, taking everything Bane had to give him.

\----

Two weeks later, after an impromptu shooting lesson with Kojo, John returned to his room to find Talia waiting at the large table with the maps. Bane was spending the day at the courts, the guards should have told her that before she made it all the way to the top of the building.

“Bane isn’t here. He won’t be back until tonight. I’ll tell him you want to see him.” John said as he held the door open for her. Talia didn’t move.

“Robin, I’m so pleased to see you again. How have you been?” Her tone was slightly edged, correcting John’s rudeness and lack of greeting.

“Miss Tate.” John gritted out. He was still angry that her actions got him into his current situation, regardless of how he was starting to feel about it all.

“Now you know that isn’t my true name. There is no need to hold up any ridiculous pretenses and I’m not here to see Bane. I’m here to see you Robin.” Talia pulled out the chair beside her and gestured for John to sit.

“Why? Why do you want to see me?” John was confused. He had no idea what Talia could possibly want from him. He did what she wanted; he got Bane through his rut. Unless, “I’m not telling you were any of the cops are.”

“You misunderstand me. I never expected you to betray your loyalties. I know you’re a better man than that. I respect that Robin, I truly do. I’m because I wish to learn more about. If you don’t mind.”

John sat down on the offered chair, “If I answer your questions will you answer mine?”

“If it is within reason, then of course I will.”

“Why me? Why not some random omega off the street?” John asked.

“I would not present an unworthy omega to Bane. I want you to understand that when we first met it was never my intention to bring you here. I had no hidden motives when I became your friend.”

“Friend?” John interrupted.

Talia let out a frustrated sigh before she continued, “There are very few people that I would allow that close to me. But you Robin, you came as a surprise. Your loyalty to your cause and your selfless commitment to the children of the orphanage showed me that you held similar ideals to myself. However different our paths to them may be. You interest me John. That is why I chose you. You interest me, and you interest Bane. You were an excellent choice. You mating with Bane was more than I ever could have hoped for him.”

A sad smile pulled at her lips, “If only we met in another place.”

“What does that mean?”

“That would be two questions Robin and I do believe it is my turn now.” Talia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Do not look so panicked. There is nothing to be worried about.”

John shook his shoulder and rejected her touch. “I’m not worried.”

“Why did you bond with Bane? What do you think you will gain from this? If this is a plan to get Bane to release the city know that it will not work. If you hurt him in any way you will pay for it.” Any kindness that Talia had shown him before was replaced with a delicate brutality that caused a chill straight down to his bones.

“This isn’t a… a game. If Bane ever did chose to free Gotham then I won’t stop him but that isn’t why I’m here. I agreed to the bond because without it I have nothing else and it would be better to spend my last days with someone then alone.” Johns voice broke with emotion, he hated the way she was making him feel.

“You won’t be alone. Now you have Bane you have all that comes with him. Myself included. I hope to see you again soon Robin.” John watched her leave that room without a reply.

Once he was sure Talia was no longer in the building he went looking for Kojo, he needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn’t Bane.

Instead he found Barsad. Who refused to tell him where his mate was.

“You are a distraction to him and his duties.” Barsad told him as he escorted John back up to his room.

“No, I’m not. Kojo would have said something.” John defended himself.

Barsad rounded on him, visibly angry. “You serve no purpose here beyond Banes bed. And Banes insistence that you be minded at all times is an insulting waste of his time and skills. Kojo is not the only one you’re distracting Detective Blake, and I am not the only one who as noticed. Watch yourself and keep your head down.” Barsad walked away the moment the pair reached the top floor.

John was left with no other choice but to wait for Bane.

“Talia came by to see me.” John told him. He tried to play it off as nothing but Bane instantly knew something was wrong with his mate.

“She’s very protective of you. It’s almost homicidal.” John started laughing, the stress of the whole day finally got to him.

“She has always had a protective streak about her.” Bane said with a tone of fondness.

“I don’t even understand what she’s on about. How could I possibly hurt you? She has seen the size of you hasn’t you? I haven’t got a snowballs chance in hell of hurting you.” John continued laughing and missed the look of apprehension in Banes eyes.

Bane took his mate in his arms and rested his chin atop Johns head, “You misunderstand her. You have my heart now. You have more power to hurt me than anyone else.”

\---- 

 


End file.
